onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Savior
|previous = An Untold Story |next = A Bitter Draught }} "The Savior" is the first episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the one hundred and twelfth episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 25, 2016. This episode is the sixth-season premiere. Synopsis As our heroes set out to stop Hyde, Emma develops a mysterious side effect, and Storybrooke becomes a haven for refugees from the Land of Untold Stories. Meanwhile, Regina and Zelena embrace their newfound sisterhood by becoming roommates, while Rumple tries to free Belle from the sleeping Curse with the help of a stranger. In flashback, Jafar confronts an afflicted Aladdin in Agrabah, and a secret about the Savior is revealed. Recap In Agrabah, many years ago, a man on horseback is chased by a mysterious figure on a flying carpet. His pursuer shoots magic at him, narrowly missing him several times. The rider reaches a small building, shouting, "He's coming!" and calling for help. Inside, a young woman stands over a young man. The rider pleads for help from the "Savior". The pursuer, Jafar, arrives, and dispatches the rider quickly, turning him into dust. Jafar comments that the "Savior" is hiding, and the young woman pleads with Jafar not to hurt the young man, and Jafar magically knocks her into a wall, leaving her unconscious. Jafar continues to mock the young man, Aladdin, telling him he could have escaped his fate. Aladdin tells him that, if he is going to kill him, to get it over with. Jafar declines, and reminds Aladdin that when the two first met, he was nothing but a common thief, but one with honor. He observes that becoming a hero has caused Aladdin to fall apart. He remarks that the "fate of saviors" is to give and give.. until nothing is left, and that one never hears "they lived happily ever after" about a savior. With these words, Jafar leaves. Aladdin trembles. In Emma Swan's house in present-day Storybrooke, Emma and Hook enjoy a moment alone, kissing on the couch. Emma asks where Henry is, and Hook responds that he's with Regina. Emma interrupts again, asking about her parents, and Hook assures her they won't be walking in. Emma asks about her leather jacket, which she is wearing, and Hook assures it's fine, he likes the jacket. A glass on the nearby coffee table trembles, and the couple are interrupted again by it. They jump up, realizing the entire house is shaking. Outside, the pair gaze skyward as a flying ship passes overhead. In a field near the forest, Emma, Hook, Henry, Regina, David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and many townspeople watch the ship flying overhead. David asks what it is, and Dr. Jekyll replies that it is a dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories. Mary Margaret asks what it's doing in their town, and Mr. Hyde reveals himself, replying that it's his town. Mary Margaret informs him that Storybrooke is not his town, and Mr. Hyde replies that the Dark One gave it to him. He begins to leave, telling the group he must prepare for his friends' arrival. Emma whispers to Regina, and the two blast Mr. Hyde with their combine magic. Mr. Hyde groans, then begins to laugh, deflecting their magic. He gives the group a warning; "Nothing more dangerous than an untold story and the people who don't want them told." The dirigible crashes in the forest nearby. At the crash site, Emma explores the crashed ship, reporting that no one is inside. David ponders where they could be, and Mary Margaret suggests they're in the forest, and, judging by their steps, they ran. She wonders what Mr. Hyde would want with them. Dr. Jekyll replies that, depending on who Mr. Hyde brought, their "stories" playing out could be "chaos". He reminds the group of the Orderly's baton they used to subdue Mr. Hyde in the Land of Untold Stories, and informs them that the same technology made the dirigible. He suggests that he can scavenge the wreckage to make a similar weapon. As the group begins examining the wreckage, David throws a metal piece aside, striking another object with a clang. Emma turns, and has a brief vision of herself in a sword fight with an unknown assailant Her hand trembles violently. Mary Margaret and Hook notice that she is distressed, and ask her what's wrong. Emma replies, "Nothing", and walks away, trying to contain her trembling. Elsewhere, Mr. Gold walks through a forest, opening a map, recalling an earlier conversation with Mr. Hyde. In exchange for Storybrooke, Mr. Hyde gives him instructions for waking Belle from her Sleeping Curse. Mr. Hyde instructs him to visit the Temple of Morpheus, where he will find sands that will allow him to enter Belle's dreams. Mr. Gold sees the temple in the distance, and teleports himself there. He appears inside, next to a stone bier. He opens Pandora's Box, placing Belle on the bier. He pours sand from a nearby urn into his hand, and waves it over Belle and himself. He is transported to a sunny forest, where a young man introduces himself as "Morpheus", and asks if Mr. Gold would like to wake Belle up. In Storybrooke, Regina enters her house to find it strewn with boxes, many containing baby items. Regina encounters Zelena and her baby, who tells Regina she is unpacking and asks what is going on. Regina fills her in that Mr. Gold gave the town to Mr. Hyde. Zelena puts baby Robin down for a nap, telling her she's going to help fight Mr. Hyde. Regina tells her she should stay, saying that Mr. Hyde is impervious to magic. Zelena agrees, and remembers that Roland gave her something belonging to Robin Hood to give to Regina, a feather from one of his arrows. She searches briefly, then remembers that she put it "somewhere extra specially safe". Regina tells her not to worry about it. Regina tells her that she's going to put a protection spell around the house and vault. Zelena promises to find the feather, and asks Regina if she's angry. Regina shakes her head "no". In the Storybrooke graveyard, Mary Margaret approaches Regina as she is protecting her family vault. She informs Regina that Dr. Jekyll has finished his weapon. Regina remarks that Dr. Jekyll seems eager to defeat his other half, and Mary Margaret asks how she's dealing with destroying her own evil half. Regina repeats that she's fine, and Mary Margaret, seeing through her insistence, observes that "something" is bothering her. Regina relents, telling her about about Zelena' losing Robin Hood's feather. Mary Margaret suggests that the issue isn't about the feather, and Regina replies that she doesn't know what it's about. Mary Margaret tells her to talk to Zelena about it, and deal with her pain. Regina responds with a "Maybe", and begins to walk away, mentioning the need to deal with Mr. Hyde. Mary Margaret follows, telling her not to avoid the issue. Regina responds that she isn't, but reminds Mary Margaret that "heroism comes first". At the Storybrooke Town Hall, Regina and Dr. Jekyll join David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Emma. Regina asks Emma, holding Dr. Jekyll's baton, if she's ready, and Emma responds that she is. In front of the entrance, Regina grabs Dr. Jekyll by the arm, calling out to Mr. Hyde, using Dr. Jekyll as bait. Mr. Hyde emerges, and Regina offers Dr. Jekyll to him if he'll leave town. Mr. Hyde informs her that his "work" is in Storybrooke, and suggests he take Dr. Jekyll and keep Storybrooke, and Regina doesn't "embarrass" herself. He tells her that, while everyone was afraid of the Evil Queen, they aren't afraid of her. Regina rejects his "deal", throwing a fireball at him. Emma attempts to use the baton, but is plagued by flashes of her fight with the mysterious stranger. As she struggles with her vision, Mr. Hyde grabs Regina by the throat. Regina calls to Emma, who finally uses the baton to blast Mr. Hyde, knocking him into the windshield of a nearby car. David and Dr. Jekyll rush in, putting cuffs on Mr. Hyde's wrists. Emma asks Regina if she's okay, and Regina, rubbing her throat, affirms that she is, asking Emma why she hesitated. Emma assures that she's fine, and Mr. Hyde responds, "Are you really, Savior?" Mary Margaret tells her to ignore him, and Mr. Hyde replies, "Yes, ignore me just like your tremors" as Hook and David lead him away. Emma follows, asking him what he knows. Mr. Hyde replies, "More than you", and tells her that if she wants to know more, she knows where to find him. In the forest of Storybrooke, Emma examines the crashed dirigible, her hand trembling. Archie Hopper and his dog Pongo approach her. When Emma asks what he's doing there, Archie replies that he heard Emma was searching for new arrivals and came to bring her coffee. Emma replies that her parents sent him, and Archie agrees, telling her that her parents are worried. Emma tells him that she's "not in the mood for therapy". Archie suggests that that's the time when people need it most, and reminds Emma that she's been "fighting bad guys for years", and that when he first met her, she surrounded herself with "walls" for protection. He tells her that, with her family and Hook, her walls are down, and that it's let in the "collateral damage" of all the fighting. Emma asks him how to fix it, and Archie replies that it will take time and hard work, and there are no shortcuts. In the psychiatric ward of Storybrooke General Hospital, Emma enters Mr. Hyde's cell. Mr. Hyde calls her a "smart girl" for taking him up off his offer, and Emma balks, telling him to keep calling her "girl" and "see how that works out" for him. He holds up his chains, suggesting she take them off and "see how that works out" for her. Emma tells him to prove he knows what's wrong with her. Mr. Hyde tells her that she knows how "this" work, as she was a prisoner once. Emma asks him why he thinks that, and Mr. Hyde replies that he was a warden, and knows that "caged" look. He suggests that Emma bring him something worth bargaining with, as she has nothing. Emma tells him that he has "no idea" how to help her, and begins to walk away. Mr. Hyde tells her he knows about the battle in her "mind's eye", and Emma stops. Emma sits down next to him, telling him that he was right about her being in prison. She confides that the worst part was the loneliness. She suggests that it will be terrible for someone like Mr. Hyde, who "likes to talk so much". She tells him to tell her what he knows or she "just won't come back. Nobody will." She gets up, approaching the door, suggesting he could sit in silence and rot. Mr. Hyde calls her effort "impressive, but for one small thing". He lunges at Emma, arms extended toward her throat, but the chain that binds him causes him to stop just short of touching her. He observes Emma's trembling hand. He observes that Emma is afraid of him, and tells her that he brought someone who can help her, she just needs to "follow the red bird". He asks her if she is truly ready to face her own story. In Belle's dream world, Mr. Gold and Morpheus observe the Dark castle in the distance. Mr. Gold asks why Belle would want to dream of it, and Morpheus responds, "Usually our dreams pick us, not the other way around." The pair enter the castle, startling Belle, who addresses Mr. Gold as "Rumplestiltskin", telling him she didn't think he would be back so soon. Mr. Gold observes himself as Rumplestiltskin in a mirror, and Belle nervously tells him that she doesn't have the tea prepared, but can have it ready in no time. She rushes off. Mr. Gold starts to follow, but Morpheus tells him to let her go. In the mirror, Mr. Gold appears as himself as Morpheus tells him that in her mind, in this dream, Belle is still a servant and Mr. Gold is still a beast. He suggests that it's "fascinating" to learn how "people really see you". Mr. Gold replies that he will find a way to wake her, and Morpheus informs him that he doesn't have much time. An hourglass appears in his hand, mostly full, and Morpheus explains that the sands allowing Mr. Gold to be in the dream will not last forever. If Mr. Gold does not wake Belle within one hour, she will return to the "red room of the Sleeping Curse", and she will remain there forever. He tells Mr. Gold to hurry up if he loves her. Mr. Gold snaps back that he does love her, and it's how he's going to wake her; he'll make her fall in love with her again. Mr. Gold observes the darkness of the foyer of the Dark Castle, saying that while it wasn't "cheery", it was never like this. Morpheus explains that it was to Belle. The castle "terrified" her, so it became a terrifying place in her dreams. Mr. Gold states that it's where he and Belle fell in love, and suggests that he can recreate that moment. Morpheus injects that it would be a cruel trick, asking Mr. Gold if he is willing to lie to her. Mr. Gold responds that it may be a trick, but his love for Belle is true. He states that his love for her, and his child, "will never be a lie". In the dining room, Belle arrives with tea and sets about pouring, apologizing to Mr. Gold (again in the form of Rumplestiltskin). She drops the cup, but Mr. Gold catches it, observing that it isn't chipped. He hands it back to her, and the two linger as their fingers touch. He suggests that Belle take a break. He snaps his fingers, and "Beauty and the Beast" begins to play on a nearby phonograph. Belle asks hims what's going on, his behavior is not like him. He replies that he has a ball later, and asks her to help him practice dancing. Belle responds that she wasn't aware she had any choices, and he replies "Yes", holding out his hand. Looking perplexed, Belle takes his hand, and the two dance. The room transforms, becoming brighter. Mr. Gold tells her she's doing well, but there is "one more thing" they need. With a snap of his fingers, Belle's dress transforms into a yellow ballgown. Belle asks what has come over him, and he replies, "Maybe I'm tired of being a beast." He asks for another dance, and they continue dancing. In her office in the town hall, Regina cries alone. Zelena enters, remarking on Mr. Hyde's capture, complimenting Regina on doing it so quickly. Seeing her sister's face, Zelena asks Regina what's wrong. Regina replies that it's the first time she's been in her office since Robin Hood's death. She tells Zelena she needs a moment. Zelena responds that she lost Hades someone there as well. Regina asks Zelena to leave, and Zelena responds by suggesting they help each other. Regina turns down her suggestion. When Zelena asks why not, Regina replies that she blames her. Shocked, Zelena asks about Emma, who "dragged" Regina to hell. Regina replies that she chose to go. She tells Zelena that because she trusted her, Robin's soul was obliterated. Enraged, Zelena reminds Regina that when she made "the biggest decision" of her life, ripping out her evil half, she went to Mary Margaret, instead of her own sister. Regina asks why she would care, and Zelena responds that she ripped out the part that was most like her. Deflated, Regina responds that she doesn't know what to say. Zelena informs her that she and the baby will be out of her house "by tonight", and disappears. In the forest of Storybrooke, David, walking with Mary Margaret, hangs up a phone call with "Okay, keep looking." He informs his wife that Emma and Hook have not found Hyde's friends on the north side. Mary Margaret points out that they're searching is not going to get easier in the dark. David stops her, picking up a stick and tossing it on the ground ahead. The stick is caught up in a net trap. Mary Margaret remarks, "amateurs", but suggests that "they" were in a hurry, and are hiding out of fear and mistrust. She steps onto a stump and calls out into the woods. Introducing herself as Snow White, she states that she can be trusted, and Mr. Hyde is "locked up" and can't hurt anyone. As figures holding torches slowly approach, she tells the new arrivals that the town wants to help, and they can find food at Granny's and shelter in town, and they will be there "whenever you're ready". She and David leave. Elsewhere in the forest, Emma hangs up her phone, informing Hook that her parents have found some of the new arrivals and sent them to Granny's. As Hook remarks that he could also use some food and shelter, Emma observes a red bird in a tree behind him. Her hand trembles as she tells Hook to go on without her. Concerned, Hook points out that it's dark and cold, asking Emma if she's trying to avoid talking to him. Emma replies that she isn't avoiding him, she just needs to be alone. Hook points out her trembling hand and asks her what's going on, telling her she can't lie to him. Emma tells him she's fine, and that she's already asked him once to go. Annoyed, Hook leaves, telling her she doesn't need to ask again. The bird flies through the forest, and Emma follows. When it stops and lands in a tree, Emma discovers a young woman sitting on the ground. She addresses Emma by name, observing that she has already met her pet. Shocked, Emma asks her how she knows her name. The young woman replies that she knows "many things", including why Emma has come to her; her visions. Emma asks why the visions are in her head, and the young woman replies that they tell a story; the story of Emma's future. In the Mills house, Regina attempts a locator spell on Robin Hood's quiver. The quiver floats in the air briefly, then falls. Henry, standing in a nearby doorway, asks his mother why she's trying the spell. Regina explains about the feather Zelena lost. Concerned, Henry tells her that the spell didn't work because Robin is gone. Regina reminds him that Hades used the word "obliterated", that Robin's soul was destroyed. Henry points out that a villain will say anything to hurt someone, and expresses his faith that when "a hero's story is over, there's a special place for them". In Belle's dreamworld, as she and Mr. Gold continue to dance, he points out that the room is "looking nicer". Belle remarks that it's a "shame" that he's lived alone for so long. He replies that he wasn't always alone, he once had a son. When Belle asks what happened, Mr. Gold explains that his son left, having seen the darkness in his soul, and that he was too frightened to change for him. Belle asks him if he would change now. Mr. Gold tells her he would be the best man he could, for her. The two kiss. Confused, Belle breaks away, saying that they've "done this before". Remembering the "years of promises", she tells him she "can't do this again", backing away from him. Mr. Gold explains that none of the dream is real, and that the two fell in love, married, and Belle is with child. Their child was in danger, so Belle put herself to sleep to protect the child. He tells her the danger is gone, and she needs to wake up, that everything he's told her is the truth. Belle replies that all his broken promises are also true and, although she loves him and believes he loves her, the two of them together "only causes heartbreak". She tells him that their child will be better off "waiting" with her than "in debt" to him. Morpheus reveals himself, holding the hourglass, saying that he was hoping Belle would say that. Mr. Gold tells him to wait, pointing out that there is still sand left. He apologizes to Belle for putting her through "all this", saying that he wanted to be sure she wouldn't fall for Mr. Gold's lies, and that he can wake her up. Belle asks how, and Morpheus responds, "With True Love's Kiss, of course." Belle points out that she doesn't even know him, and Morpheus reveals that she's know him since the day he was conceived. Confused, Belle asks what's going on, and Morpheus addresses her as "Mother". Mr. Gold realizes that Morpheus is their son. Morpheus explains that he "will be", that when Mr. Gold sprinkled the sand on Belle, he sprinkled it onto him as well, and that the dreamworld is also his. He warns Belle not to allow Mr. Gold to destroy them, "like he did his last family". Mr. Gold tells Belle not to listen to him, that it's "impossible" for him to be their son. Morpheus assures her that he is their son, and proves it by kissing her on the forehead, waking her up. Awake in the Temple of Morpheus, Belle realizes that her son was testing her, playing as Morpheus to see if she'd "do right by him". Mr. Gold realizes that, like his first son, he's lost this one, too. Belle points out that if he let True Love wake him up, he might not keep losing. Mr. Gold tells her they can discuss it at home, taking a wand out of his jacket to create a portal. Belle tells him that she's not going to make a home with him, that she intends to listen to their son's warning. Mr. Gold gazes at her as she walks through the portal. In the forest of Storybrooke, Emma tells the young woman that her vision feels like a memory, asking her how she knows about it. The young woman replies that she was once called an "Oracle", and that Emma would be wise to trust her. She explains that what Emma has seen is a "tiny piece" of the future. Emma replies that she needs to know more, and the Oracle tells her that knowing the future is a heavy burden. Emma replies that the visions are coming whether she wants them to or not. A serpent-headed staff appears in the Oracle's hand, and she instructs Emma to look. The serpent's eyes glow, and Emma's vision plays out. Emma sword fights a hooded figure in the middle of Storybrooke's main street. She is knocked down, but recovers, continuing the fight on one knee. Her parents, Hook and Henry rush in. Emma is disarmed, and her sword disappears in a puff of magic. Her parents look on, Hook holding Henry so he can't see. Emma faces her assailant, telling them she won't let them hurt her family. Her hand trembles violently, and Emma stares at it, horrified. Her opponent runs her through. Emma comes back to reality with a start. The Oracle tells her that her vision was a small piece of the end of her story. When Emma says there has to be another way, the Oracle responds that she can change the path to the destination, but "the destination is the same". She tells Emma that she will die on the day and in the battle in her vision. The Oracle disappears. In Mr. Hyde's cell, Emma remarks that Mr. Hyde knew exactly what the Oracle would show her, and demands he tell her what's coming and how she can stop it. Mr. Hyde replies by asking why he would want to. Emma tells him that she will defeat whatever is coming, with or without his help. Mr. Hyde chuckles, telling Emma that saviors always say that. He tells her that she is not the first "savior" he's encountered, and that wherever there is a savior, "there's a villain who brings them down", and the story of a savior always works that way. Emma asks who it is, and Mr. Hyde replies that he doesn't know, but they may already be in Storybrooke, or they may have come with him. He tells her that he expects she'll want to "help" them, as that is what saviors do, but she must ask herself if helping them is what causes the "end" of her story. In Granny's Diner, Hook drinks alone at the counter. As Emma enters and sits down next to him, he remarks that she'd wanted to be alone. Emma replies that she changed her mind, and asks for one of his drinks. Hook slides one over to her, commenting that she seems to be in a better mood. Emma tells him that he was right, she just needed help. She tells him that she went to Archie and figured it all out. Hook asks about her hand, and Emma replies that it was just stress. Skeptical, Hook asks her if she's sure that's what it was. Emma kisses his cheek and promises him it was. Outside the Town Hall, Regina and Mary Margaret sit on a nearby bench. Mary Margaret tells Regina that things will work out for her and Zelena, commenting that it took a while for her and Emma to learn how to be honest with each other. Regina replies that she doesn't think honesty is the issue with her sister, Robin Hood is. Mary Margaret takes her hand. Regina remarks that she was an "awful" stepmother. Mary Margaret deflects her, saying it's in the past. Regina asks Mary Margaret how she kept hope during those times. Mary Margaret explains that after the deaths of her mother and then her father, she was left with nothing. She realized that while the Evil Queen was trying to kill her, the only way she could stay alive was to never give up. She tells Regina that she taught her how to have faith, that hope is a choice. Regina remarks that she believes Hades was wrong, and Robin Hood is at peace. She explains that she thought the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories were pathetic, hiding so their stories wouldn't play out, but she realized that she used to do the same. Mary Margaret states that she doesn't recall Regina hiding from anything, and Regina responds that she did. Her life "stopped", and the only story she knew was the one she told herself; that she was the "Evil Queen". As she explains that her life was never just one story, her voice continues over a montage: David, Granny, Henry, Emma and Hook in the Diner, giving food and blankets to the new arrivals, Mr. Gold gazing at the bier in the Temple of Morpheus, Belle walking past Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Emma exiting the Diner, her hand trembling. Regina details that she has been seen as a villain, doing terrible things she can never make up for, but she is a hero to others, those who have seen her strength and ability to do even the hard things she thought she couldn't. She decides she wants to start a new story, one that doesn't include the Evil Queen, and she believes that this new story will have a better ending than the last. The women get up and walk together toward the Town Hall as a feather falls on the bench. On the outskirts of town, Zelena enters her farmhouse with her daughter. The Evil Queen, Regina's separated evil half, greets her. She observes that life is ironic; Zelena wanted a sister, but when she finally got one, it was the "wrong one". She laughs and Zelena realizes who she is, expressing shock that she's alive. The Queen remarks that she's not easily gotten rid of, and offers Zelena an appletini, stating that it's "time for some sisterly bonding". Deleted Scenes Farris Tyab's character was deleted from the episode. The actor is still listed in the press release, but his character's name is not mentioned. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Oded Fehr as Jafar *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Giles Matthey as Morpheus *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde Co-Starring *Thomas Gasior as Musketeer Man *Tarun Keram as Emir *Peter Marcin *Jordyn Ashley Olson as Young Nurse/Oracle *Ingrid Torrance *Farris Tyab Uncredited *Cinder as Pongo *Unknown baby as Robin Hood *Unknown as Floyd *Unknown bird as Red Bird Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features Jafar flying on his carpet.File:601Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on June 25, 2016. Production Notes *A few scenes of this episode and "A Bitter Draught" were filmed simultaneously. *Several mistakes were made on the press release of this episode: **Ingrid Torrance is mistakenly credited as "Nurse Ratchet", instead of "Nurse Ratched". **Jordyn Ashley Olson is misspelled as "Jordan", instead of "Jordyn". **Farris Tyab is credited without a character name, while he was not credited at all in the episode. *There was also a mistake in the actual episode credits, where Deniz Akdeniz's first name is spelled "Dennis". **This mistake was later corrected for the home media release.File:601NotAChance.png *The background plate used for the shot of the dirigible soaring through the air far overheadFile:601FlyingOverStorybrooke.png is reused as an establishing shot of Storybrooke in the Season Seven premiere "Hyperion Heights".File:701Storybrooke.png *A segment where Emma is walking through the corridor in the psychiatric ward and pass Nurse Ratched and the Chief while on her way to see Mr. Hyde, was deleted from the episode.File:601Promo30.jpg However, Ingrid Torrance and Peter Marcin are still listed in the press release. *The background plate used for the view of the Dream World version of the dark castleFile:601OtherWayAround.png is reused as an establishing shot of the real castle in "Changelings".File:609DarkCastle.png *The red bird was originally going to be a giant phoenix, but this idea was cut due to script changes. was cut due to script changes.|publisher=Reo Prendergast}} |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Agrabah flashbacks take place "many years" earlier, after "Street Rats", and before "A Wondrous Place". *The Storybrooke events take place after "An Untold Story" and before "A Bitter Draught". ::*There are Christmas trees decorated with Christmas decorations outside the Storybrooke Town Hall,File:601MyLast.png File:601MyLast2.png indicating that the episode is supposed to take place around Christmas. This, however, is impossible: "I'll Be Your Mirror" takes place in the autumn (Henry refers to the homecoming dance as "the fall formal", and this tradition usually takes place in late September or early October), but in the same episode, Belle's pregnancy hasn't even started to show, and the Christmas decorations were seen after she was awoken from the Sleeping Curse (meaning that the pregnancy was no longer in stasis at this point). *The Land of Untold Stories quick-scene takes place during "An Untold Story". Episode Connections *Jafar's claim that the words "They lived happily ever after" are never said of a Savior is proven wrong in the season finale, when those exact words are used to describe Emma's happy ending in the last page of the storybook. *Jafar recalls meeting Aladdin for the first time, which is seen in "Street Rats". *Emma and Hook make references to Emma's red leather jacket, which was first seen in "Pilot". The story behind the jacket is revealed in "Firebird". *Dr. Jekyll mentions the Orderly's baton that was used to subdue Mr. Hyde, an event shown in "An Untold Story". *Mr. Gold received help from Mr. Hyde to find Belle after making a deal with him in "An Untold Story". *Belle was put under the Sleeping Curse in "Ruby Slippers". *Zelena says that she received a feather from Roland, from one of Robin Hood's arrows, which happened in "Only You". *The feather from Robin Hood comes into play again in "Leaving Storybrooke". *Regina destroyed her other half in "An Untold Story". *Archie mentions the first time he met Emma, an event that took place in "Pilot". *In Belle's dream, she drops a teacup, but Rumplestiltskin catches it and says that it's not even chipped; a reference to the scene with the chipped cup in "Skin Deep". *In Belle's dream, Rumplestiltskin recreates the dance scene from their honeymoon in "A Tale of Two Sisters". *Mr. Hyde's cell at the psychiatric wardFile:601InYourMindsEye.png is the same cell that Zelena lived in during "Mother"File:420IsntIt.png and during Season Five from "The Dark Swan" to "Birth". Belle also lived in this cell during "Skin Deep"File:112BelleFrench.png and "A Land Without Magic". *Mr. Hyde points out that Emma has been in prison; an event shown in "Tallahassee" and "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *Emma first had a vision of the future that came true in "Her Handsome Hero". *Regina revisits the site of Robin Hood's death, an event that occurred in "Last Rites". *Regina travelled with Emma to the Underworld in "Swan Song". *Hades claimed in "Last Rites" that Robin's soul was obliterated. *Rumplestiltskin says that he lost his son, an event that took place in "The Return". *In Belle's dream, Belle and Rumplestiltskin share true love's kiss, which starts to transform him back into his old self, before the Darkness gains control over him again; just like what happened in "Skin Deep". *Belle and Mr. Gold got married in "There's No Place Like Home", and Belle's pregnancy was first made known in "Devil's Due". *The identity of the hooded person in Emma's vision is revealed in "Wish You Were Here". *An alternate version of Emma's vision plays out in "Tougher Than the Rest". Another version plays out in "The Final Battle Part 2". *The sword that is destined to kill Emma, is found in "Changelings". Its origin story is revealed in "Ill-Boding Patterns". *Emma comes clean to Hook and her family about the vision in "Street Rats". *Mary Margaret mentions the death of her mother, an event that took place in "The Queen Is Dead". *Regina and Zelena make amends in "Where Bluebirds Fly". |-|Cultural References= Biblical *There is a statue of an angel next to the Mills mausoleum.File:601CastingProtectionSpell2.png *One of the headstones in the Storybrooke graveyard is shaped like a Celtic cross.File:601WhateverItIs.png Disney *In Belle's dream, she and Rumplestiltskin dance to an instrumental version of the title song from Beauty and the Beast. Belle's yellow dress is similar to the one her Disney counterpart wears in the dance scene from the movie. *The Red Bird is an allusion to Iago from the Aladdin trilogy. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, evil queen from the "Snow White" fairytale, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde from the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde story, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Beauty and the Beast (who is also Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumplestiltskin" fairytale) from the "Beauty and the Beast" fairytale, Aladdin and the sorcerer from One Thousand and One Nights, Pongo from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, and one of the titular characters from The Three Musketeers. *The man in Belle's Dream World poses as Morpheus from Greek mythology. Popular Culture *Mr. Hyde asks Emma for a bottle of syrah, which is a type of red wine. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Hrunting, the sword in Emma's vision, has the same design as the swords used by the Knights of the Round Table in Season Five, albeit without the red jewel on the handle.File:501KayPulls.png File:502FirstTimeIStoodThere.png File:503NoMineIs.png File:503IDubTheeSirDavid.png *The drink that the Evil Queen offers Zelena is a green appletini.File:601DeliciouslyIronic.png Set Dressing *When Zelena is moving in with Regina, a mouse plush toy that was sitting by a small dinner table when young Alice returned to Victorian England in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland premiere "Down the Rabbit Hole"File:W101TeaParty3.png can be seen in one of the moving boxes.File:601ALittleChaos.png In "And They Lived...", Alice's daughter has the same toy.File:W113IDontKnow.png *The angel statue in the Storybrooke graveyard can also be seen in Eudora's garden in the Season Seven episode "Greenbacks".File:705WatchOurLives.png *In Belle's dream, the camera momentarily focuses on a pile of shoes lying in the hallway in the dark castle.File:601Look.png Among the footwear is a children's shoe; a subtle foreshadowing of Gideon' identity. *Several medieval torture devices can be seen in the dream world version of the dark castle: **A torture chair is sitting in the foyer.File:601FellInLove.png File:601BelleLookingIntoMirror.png This instrument of torture was a wooden structure covered with spikes on the back, on the arm-rests, on the seat, on the leg-rests and on the foot-rests. The victim was stripped of their clothes and clamped to the chair, whereupon the spikes would dig deep into their skin, causing them excruciating pain. The torture chair in the dark castle is a modified version, with spikes on the armrests, and a few on the back. It also has a bar at chest height, which some versions of the torture chair had, to immobilize the victim's chest. **In the great hall, a so-called hanging cage can be seen on the far left of the screen, behind a chair.File:601CarryingTray.png File:601CarryingTray2.png The hanging cage was a cage in which the victim was either displayed and later freed from, or locked inside and left to die.The Wrong View of History, Jack Paraskovich, Xlibris, 2016, pp. 118 - 119. Facsimile by Google Books. **There is also a modified version of the rack,File:601CastleTransforms.png another well-known medieval instrument of torture. This rack has spiked rollers designed to slice into the skin and muscles of the victim's back, an "improvement" made by the French. **The hanging cage and the rack are the same props used for the torture devices in the Underbrooke Sheriff's Department in the Season Five episode "The Brothers Jones".File:515EvilTwin.png In addition, a big black cage sitting in the cornerFile:601TakesHand.png is the same cage that was sitting in the corner of the Underworld sheriff's office in the episode.File:515MummyNeedsToUnwind.png ***The rack and the black cage can also be seen in the Wish Realm version of the dark castle in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721ReallyHad.png File:721BeUndone.png ***The hanging cage also appears in the Black Fairy's chambers in "Mother's Little Helper"File:616ReachingForOrb.png File:616CleaningHerBoot.png and the basement of the Wish Realm version of the dark castle in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721SearchingForFamily.png *Two modified versions of Garland of flowers around a cartouche with Jesus and St. John the Baptist as children, a 1630s painting by Flemish painter Daniel Seghers and the Dutch Flemish Baroque painter Thomas Willeboirts Bosschaert, are hanging on either side of the exit of the parlor room in Dream World version of the dark castle.File:601CastleTransforms.png The painting has been edited for the show; the most noticeable differences are the two children in the middle, who have been replaced with a different motif, and a large skull which has been added to the bottom. **The same paintings appear in the Wish Realm version of the dark castle in the Season Seven episodes "Homecoming"File:721LeashRoundHere.png File:721WalkingIntoCastle.png and "Leaving Storybrooke". *An artwork of two horses hangs above Regina's fireplace.File:601WhyAreYou.png The first half is Appaloosa Study I by the Canadian artist Ethan Harper, while the other half is Appaloosa Study II by the same artist. *One of the headstones in the Storybrooke graveyard says Berryl Dendrus. The same prop was used in the Underworld cemetery in the Season Five episode "Labor of Love".File:513IfHesDownHere.png **The name on the headstone is a stone-based pun: A beryl is a gemstone and a dendrite is a crystalline structure with a tree-like pattern found within many types of minerals, including beryls. **According to a set photograph posted on Twitter, Daniel's headstone from the Season Five episode "Souls of the Departed" was also used. (photograph) However, it does not appear on-screen. Costume Notes *Belle is wearingFile:601SleepingBeauty.png a Sea Tie Neck Daisy Print Silk Dress . She wears the same dress in the next episode, "A Bitter Draught",File:602YoureHereYoureAwake.png and the Season Five episodes "Her Handsome Hero",File:517GastonFalling.png "Ruby Slippers",File:518Belle!.png "Sisters"File:519SleepingBelle.png and "Firebird".File:520SleepingBelle.png *The yellow dress that Belle is wearing in her Dream WorldFile:601ThereWasASon.png is the same dress that she wears when she is reunited with Mr. Gold on Mount Olympus in the Season Seven finale "Leaving Storybrooke".File:722WalkingToBelle.png File:722HappyReunion.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *One of the businesses across the street from the pawnshop is called Jolene's Arts & Crafts.File:402ElsaLookingAround.png However, when the dirigible is flying over Storybrooke, the real business name in Steveston Village, Crafts 'n More, can be seen on the building. When Belle walks by the pawnshop at the end of the episode, the name is back to normal.File:601MakeUpFor.png *When Mary Margaret and David are in the forest, looking for the visitors from the Land of Untold Stories, Mary Margaret receives a phone call. She says to David, "That was from Emma and Hook. No sign of Hyde or Hyde's friends on the north side." The problem is, Hyde had already been captured earlier that day, and Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Hook were all there when it happened. They wouldn't look for him. *The location of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer has changed from previous episodes. In past instances, a lane way was situated in between the establishment and Dave's Fish & Chips.File:215IntoTheShop.png File:311Buildings.png File:421WalkingToPawnshop2.png In Season Six, the lane way has disappeared, and the pawnshop is now located right next to Dave's Fish & Chips.File:601WaysICan.png This can be seen more clearly in "Heartless".File:607WalkingTowardPawnshop.png **The change is due to the fact that for the sixth season, a portable pawnshop set is put up in the lane next to It's POSH!, the building that previously doubled as the pawnshop; meaning that It's POSH! now stays the same, and the pawnshop is now located between It's POSH! and Dave's Fish & Chips. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scene where the people of Storybrooke watch the flying dirigible and Emma and Regina attack Mr. Hyde, the scene where Emma and Hook are talking in the forest, the scene where Emma meets the Oracle, and the outdoor Dream World scenes with Mr. Gold and "Morpheus", were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. *The fallen dirigible was a set builtSteve Pearlman on the Season Six DVD/Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "The Other Shoe" in Central Park.Source for the same filming location in "A Bitter Draught": Source for the same filming location in "The Other Shoe": Since the dirigible was going to be there for five-six episodes and two-three months of production time, security was present on set 24/7 so people wouldn't come and destroy or vandalize the set. *The Temple of Morpheus scenes were filmed against a green-screen set at The Bridge Studios. While the dais that Belle is lying on is real, the temple walls and the stairs were all green-screen.File:IGlee j buckley-601.png *Steveston Community Park in Steveston Village doubles as the Storybrooke graveyard for this episode. I cant say.|publisher=Canadagraphs}} International Titles Videos 6x01 - The Savior - Sneak Peek 1 6x01 - The Savior - Sneak Peek 2 6x01 - The Savior - Sneak Peek 3 6x01 - The Savior - Sneak Peek 4 Rumple and Belle Dance to 'Beauty and The Beast' - Once Upon A Time Belle Leaves Rumple Behind - Once Upon A Time Regina Apologizes to Snow - Once Upon A Time References }} ---- fr:6x01 nl:The Savior ru:Спаситель